


Squarciare le tenebre con il fuoco - FANMIX

by autore_ricevente_gift (skyearth85), will_p



Series: Squarciare le tenebre con il fuoco [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: bigbangitalia, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Gift Work, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/autore_ricevente_gift, https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>=» questo è il fanmix di <a href="http://p-will.livejournal.com">p_will</a>«=</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squarciare le tenebre con il fuoco - FANMIX

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyearth85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/gifts).



> Primo tentativo di fare un fanmix, yay \o/ Ringrazio la mia sistah che mi è stata appollaiata sulla spalla a dare consigli e ridere di me mentre imprecavo su photoshop, la mia [Perla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/pseuds/perlina) per il cheerleading notturno, la Troika Liz/Def/Fae per aver organizzato come ogni anno il Big Bang, ma soprattutto ringrazio Skyearth per aver scritto questa fanfic e per avermi dato la possibilità di tornare a smanacciare con PS - io mi sono divertita come una scema a fare questo fanmix, e spero ti piaccia :3
> 
> Per scaricare il fanmix e il booklet (con le immagini più grandi): [tadan!](http://www.multiupload.nl/9EQKCTXSIY)

"That's how you fight monsters.  
You lure them in close to you,  
you look them in the eye,  
then you smack them down."  
  
[Hank Deerfield, _In the Valley of Elah_ ]

  


  
  


 

**» » »[LISTEN HERE!](http://8tracks.com/will_pi/fanmix-that-s-how-you-fight-monsters) « « «**

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**» » »[FULL BOOKLET / BIGGER PICS](https://imgur.com/a/S54aX) « « «**  



End file.
